


La diferencia entre el océano y el cielo

by Pineapple_Phoenix



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merpeople, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Sexual Slavery, Other, Slavery, Teaching
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Phoenix/pseuds/Pineapple_Phoenix
Summary: Lelouch decide separarse de su padre luego que su hermanita sufriera un terrible daño a causa de los humanos.En compañía de su guardia Jeremiah parten al mar de Japón para independizarse, pero sus planes de vivir tranquilo se desmoronan cuando una tormenta los separa y el príncipe se queda varado en la playa, a simple vista de los pescadores humanos.Suzaku Kururugi presencia un acto de crueldad e interviene en nombre de la justicia, sin embargo su acto de bondad puede terminar haciendo más daño que bien.Mermaid AU
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. Tormenta

Lelouch guardaba un inmenso odio hacia los humanos, no obstante, ese rencor no se comparaba al que guardaba contra su padre.

Charles, al ser el gobernante del grupo de sirenas más grande en el Pacífico se supone tendría los medios necesarios para protegerse no sólo a sí mismo, sino también a sus hijos, pero no es así. Los medios los tenía, claro, sin embargo jamás tuvo intención de proteger a nadie más excepto a sí mismo.

Lelouch debió haber previsto que algo así sucedería, eventualmente. Ya algo parecido había ocurrido hace años, un  _ enfrentamiento _ en el cual su madre resultó asesinada.

En realidad, nadie en la corte de Charles le pudo dar explicaciones sobre la repentina muerte de su madre, y el idiota de su padre jamás se dignó en dirigirle siquiera una palabra al respecto, simplemente descartó el hecho como un trágico acontecimiento y continúo con sus asuntos. 

Lelouch durante mucho tiempo supuso que fue asesinada por culpa de los humanos y que su padre la dejó morir por su cobardía, pero hace tan sólo unos meses un tritón perteneciente a otro reino fue asesinado por humanos y la noticia se corrió rápidamente, no tenía sentido que su madre tuviese el mismo destino y que nadie haya podido explicar lo ocurrido.

Lelouch odiaba a su padre por ser un cobarde orgulloso y a los humanos por ser asesinos. Ese sentimiento no hizo más que crecer a medida que el tiempo pasaba, y alcanzó su punto máximo cuando su adorada hermanita resultó gravemente herida por culpa de ellos.

El rey Charles organizó una expedición con el fin de conseguir más territorio para su clan, sus otros hijos lo siguieron en la misión, incluida Cornelia y por consiguiente Euphemia, ellas jamás se separaban, casi como Lelouch y Nunnally. Esa vez Lelouch no tenía ganas de lidiar con las órdenes de su padre y eligió quedarse, pero Nunally quería ir a explorar junto con Euphemia. Él debió saberlo mejor, Charles no se molestaría en proteger a su hija. Él debió haberla acompañado en lugar de dejarla ir sola.

La expedición no salió como se esperó debido a la presencia humana en la zona.

Los humanos y sirenas han estado enemistados desde que Lelouch tiene memoria, por lo que el ataque no tardó en comenzar, en medio del conflicto Nunally sin saber qué ni cómo reaccionar terminó siendo lastimada por el arma de uno de los humanos; sufrió un desgarre que limitó enormemente sus movimientos al nadar. Perdió mucha sangre y a penas estaba viva cuando regresaron al reino.

Cuando Lelouch se enteró de lo ocurrido y vió el lamentable estado de su hermana, cegado por la ira y el arrepentimiento fue a confrontar a su padre debido a su inutilidad. El rey Charles, impasible como siempre sólo desestimó sus quejas como la rabieta de un niño y dijo: " _ No reaccionó a tiempo y los humanos la lastimaron _ ", culpándola por lo sucedido y excusándose de toda culpa.

Lelouch no cabía en su propio enojo, frustración e impotencia, antes de que pudiera hacer  _ algo _ , cualquier cosa, los guardias lo sacaron de la presencia del rey.

Nunnally estuvo sin poder nadar durante varias semanas hasta que su herida logró sanar, pero con consecuencias.

Ella aún podía nadar, pero sus movimientos eran limitados y por una cantidad de tiempo específica, después dolía demasiado, entonces Lelouch intervenía y la llevaba sobre su espalda.

El único consuelo que tuvo fue que Cornelia asesinó a quien lastimó a su hermanita. Euphemia lamentaba el haber dejado sola a Nunally en aquella ocasión. Él nunca la culpó, ni su hermana ni Euphy contaban con el entrenamiento necesario para defenderse de humanos armados.

Con el tiempo Lelouch se fue separando cada vez más de su padre, Nunally junto con él. Al principio se alejaba del reino para explorar las zonas aledañas pero se sentía mal de dejar sola a su hermana por lo que comenzó a explorar junto con ella, cada vez se alejaban más y más del reino, pero siempre regresaban eventualmente. Lelouch era un cazador decente por lo que nunca se quedaban sin alimento, además que siempre se aseguró de encontrar un refugio seguro, lejos de la vista de los humanos.

Las comunidades de sirenas si bien no eran escasas, sí estaban muy alejadas unas de otras, las peleas que de vez en cuando ocurrían eran debido al territorio. Lelouch no quería meterse en problemas con otros clanes por lo que evitaba las zonas ya ocupadas.

Sus salidas llegaban a durar hasta semanas, cuando regresaban sólo Euphy se alegraba por ellos, a Charles no parecía importarle si seguían vivos o no, eso no ayudaba al rencor de Lelouch.

Una tarde, mientras Euphemia y Nunnally descansaban en unas rocas cerca de un arrecife, Lelouch consideraba sus opciones.

No quería vivir cerca del rey, y era obvio que la presencia de los hermanos no le importaba demasiado, sin embargo no podía seguir arriesgando a su hermana con sus expediciones, quizá un día encontrarían un clan enojado que no los dejaría escapar y menos al conocer su ascendencia.

Las sirenas suelen vivir en comunidades, cuidándose las espaldas, pero también hay casos de sirenas errantes, que no pertenecen a ningún grupo y sólo exploran, Lelouch no tenía intenciones de convertirse en un nómada. Durante sus exploraciones llegó a escuchar que en las costas de Japón se podía vivir bien, el príncipe tenía sus dudas al respecto, pero si resultaba ser verdad entonces tendría refugio asegurado para él y su hermana durante un largo tiempo.

Al día siguiente le comentó a sus hermanas su plan tentativo de dirigirse a las aguas orientales. Nunnally estuvo de acuerdo con él, más que nada por la cercanía entre ellos y que no se separaría de su hermano, sin embargo con Euphy y Cornelia fue totalmente distinto.

—No puedes arriesgar así a Nunally, Lelouch. — lo regañó Cornelia. —No puedes simplemente irte un día junto con ella y esperar que nada salga mal mientras te diriges a Japón, es una travesía muy larga.

Él lo sabía, por eso quería una segunda (incluso tercer) opinión.

Llegar allí sería difícil, sobre todo porque no conocía la ruta, pero confiaba en sus sentidos e instintos, además algunos de sus hermanos ya han ido por esa zona para comercializar, bien podría pedirle indicaciones a Schneizel u Odiseo.

—¿No es más seguro para Nunally quedarse aquí? — dijo preocupada Euphy.

Lelouch podría fácilmente refutar eso, después de todo Nunnally quedó así bajo la supervisión de su propio padre.

—Por lo menos deberías pedir una escolta si piensas seguir con eso. — estaba seguro que Cornelia pensó lo mismo que él sobre la "seguridad" de su hermanita.

—¿Crees que alguien se ofrecerá a seguirnos hasta el otro lado del océano? —

—Es tu derecho como príncipe. — eso en sí mismo fue su respuesta: no. Lelouch no quería valerse de sus "privilegios" como realeza, pero debería considerarlo ahora, por la seguridad de Nunally principalmente.

—Podría recomendarte algunos guardias — ofreció.

Lelouch agradeció por la ayuda, era bien sabido que su madre no fue una "noble real", una de las posibles razones por las cuales a otros miembros no les importó su muerte, pero Cornelia en ese aspecto era diferente, la respetaba incluso, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué.

Conseguir un guardia que fuese leal a su madre es complicado pero confiaba en que Cornelia encontraría uno.

Euphemia, entendiendo la situación y que no cambiaría de parecer preguntó —¿Cuándo piensas partir hermano? —

Lelouch lo consideró un poco, originalmente pensaba irse en tres días, para asegurarse de tener armas y herramientas necesarias para su viaje, pero con la ayuda de Cornelia tendrá que aplazar su salida.

—Probablemente en una semana. — Euphy asintió luciendo triste.

Cornelia notando el estado de ánimo de su hermana decidió llevarla con ella para elegir al guardia de Lelouch. 

Él no se sentía especialmente apegado a su familia, pero Euphy era una excepción a la regla, se sentía un poco mal por verla triste, pero estaba decidido a alejarse.

Como prometió, luego de tres días Cornelia se reunió con él para hablarle de su escolta. Lelouch sabía que no muchos se animarían a acompañarlo, sin embargo tampoco esperó que fuese sólo uno.

Recordaba vagamente haberlo visto dos o tres veces actuando como guardia cuando ocurría alguna expedición.

—Él es lord Jeremiah, guardia de élite de la nobleza. — el mencionado ofreció una respetuosa reverencia cuando lo presentaron. —En el momento en que expliqué tus intenciones a unos guardias de mi confianza, lord Gottwald se ofreció a acompañarlos en su viaje. —

—Será un honor protegerlos a usted y lady Nunnally en su travesía, majestad. —

—¿Estás de acuerdo en abandonar el reino por protegernos? — a pesar de que confiaba en el juicio de su hermana (la mayoría de las veces) no estaba seguro con él. —El rey Charles no estará contento con esto ¿Cuál es tu razón de acompañarnos?

—Hace muchos años mi misión fue proteger a Lady Marianne —comenzó a explicar sin parecer muy afectado por la mención del rey —, como bien sabe, fallé en esa misión. No me encontraba en servicio cuando ocurrió el ataque de la princesa Nunnally, pero lo ocurrido aquella vez también me pesa; si ahora puedo protegerlos quizá pueda redimir mi fracaso anterior y proteger la memoria de Lady Marianne.

Lucía sincero y afectado cuando mencionó a su madre, supone que por esa razón Cornelia le permitió acercarse en primer lugar, de todas formas, por ahora Lelouch no cuenta con muchas más opciones.

El príncipe mira hacia su hermana. —¿Imagino que mi padre ya está enterado?

Cornelia asintió pero no dijo nada más, LelouchyLelouch puede imaginar la absoluta indiferencia deladel rey sus planes.

—Lord Jeremiah, su servicio será bienvenido, desde ahora servirá bajo el mando de mi hermana y mío.

Jeremiah, por fin rompiendo su máscara de serenidad se alivia al escuchar sus palabras, vuelve a inclinarse ante él —Como ordene majestad. 

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones Lelouch continúo investigando sus posibles rutas a tomar, al final pide consejo de Schneizel, nunca han tenido una relación cercana, pero hay cierto grado de respeto entre ellos.

Su hermano le habla sobre sus propios viajes y lo que necesitará para una travesía de esa magnitud.

Al final ninguno de los dos se despide, sería demasiado sentimentalista por parte de ambos.

El mayor problema, según le informó, son los humanos. Criaturas demasiado curiosas y temerosas a la vez, ellos no dudarán en atacarlos a penas los vean por lo que subir o nadar muy cerca de la superficie es mala idea, es más seguro hacerlo de noche pero para eso Nunnally se tendría que acostumbrar al cambio de horario. Si bien las sirenas ven bien incluso en la noche no pueden confiarse de que otras criaturas no tratarán de atacarlos.

Existen otros tres grupos de sirenas en la ruta que tomarán, no son enemigos suyos directamente, pero lo mejor es no quedarse en su territorio por demasiado tiempo.

Cuando la semana se cumple ya están preparados para partir.

Euphemia y Cornelia junto a su guardia Guilford están en la frontera de su territorio para despedirlos.

Decidieron marcharse temprano, antes que el sol saliera, nadie los notaría irse.

Euphemia está triste por su partida, abraza a su pequeña hermana antes de decirle adiós, quizá para siempre, no puede decirlo.

Cornelia es buena guardando sus sentimientos, no está de acuerdo con su partida y preferiría tenerlos bajo su vigilancia, pero conoce a su hermano, sabe que no se retractará por lo que no le queda más que resignarse y confiar en que Jeremiah cumplirá con su deber.

A parte de los emotivos abrazos de Euphy no hay más.

Sin promesas. Sólo se van, dejando atrás a su "familia y hogar", así como todos los malos recuerdos que obtuvieron allí.

Las primeras semanas no son tan difíciles, tanto Lelouch como Nunally ya están acostumbrados a ese tipo de viaje, además la ayuda de Jeremiah es muy útil, es mucho más diestro que Lelouch para conseguir alimento y buscar refugio por lo que la carga de trabajo del príncipe es menor. También se ofreció a llevar a Nunnally cuando ya esté cansado, pero no confía aún lo suficiente en él para permitirle acercarse demasiado a ella. Años de ser el hermano protector dejan huella. Por supuesto que esa decisión los retrasa, Lelouch ya había hecho sus estimaciones de antemano.

Es alrededor del mes que Lelouch comienza a confiar en su guardia, considerando que siempre están juntos.

Al mes y medio comienzan los problemas. No con humanos sino con otras sirenas.

Según las indicaciones de Schneizel, el área donde actualmente descansan es una zona neutral, o lo era hasta ese momento. Un pequeño grupo de apenas 10 sirenas lo reclamó como suyo y no estaban contentos con la intromisión de los tres.

Jeremiah se mantiene tranquilo, no queriendo comenzar una pelea en la que están en clara desventaja numérica.

—Nos marcharemos en seguida. — Nunnally ya está nerviosa por la presencia del pequeño clan.

—¿Oh? Pero nadie que entre en nuestro territorio sale sin recibir un castigo. — exclama el aparente líder. En su mano carga un arma que construyó él mismo al parecer, una cosa fea con un montón de picos, "diseñado" para causar el mayor daño posible en poco tiempo.

Las propia armas de Jeremiah y Lelouch está en sus espaldas. Claro que Jeremiah carga con más para casos como este.

Una de las mujeres del grupo se interesa en especial por una de las dagas que carga el guardia en su cintura.

—¿Ves eso? Esa clase de armas no se consiguen en cualquier lado, ese tipo pertenece al ejército real. 

Todas las miradas se posan en su guardia y Lelouch tiene un mal presentimiento. Él no es un buen peleador, nunca se interesó en entrenar junto a Cornelia, ahora lo lamenta.

Podría huir, pero con Nunnally en sus espaldas lo alcanzarán rápido (incluso si no la llevara).

Jeremiah se pone en frente de sus príncipes.

Los otros toman posición de ataque.

—Jamás pensé que tendría oportunidad de asesinar a uno de los guardias del rey Charles. — dice otro del grupo, emocionado por lo que ocurrirá.

—Le daré tiempo para escapar. — dice. Nunnally ahora está asustada, Lelouch la sostiene por sus brazos, listo para huir en cuanto inicien.

Es el líder quien intenta dar el primer golpe con su absurda arma.

En ese momento Lelouch emprende la huida en la dirección contraria.

Gracias a los años de entrenamiento de Jeremiah es que esquiva con facilidad el golpe, lo sostiene por la muñeca y antes de que pueda hacer algo, con su daga lo apuñala en el cuello.

La sangre tiñe el agua y sus compañeros por unos instantes se quedan congelados ante la facilidad con la que su líder murió.

La mujer gritó enfurecida y olvidó a los jóvenes para enfrentar a Jeremiah. Cegada por la ira, Gottwald la mató con la misma facilidad que al primero.

Como si se tratara de pirañas, los miembros restantes lo atacan en conjunto. Utilizando tanto su daga como espada, Jeremiah se defiende del ataque. Rápidamente el agua alrededor se tiñe por completo de rojo y las olas se agitan.

Lelouch por su parte ya está lejos de allí buscando un lugar seguro, está adolorido por el repentino esfuerzo pero no sé detiene ni mira atrás.

Sólo hasta que logra encontrar una serie de cavernas subterráneas es que deja de nadar y recobra el aliento.

Deja a Nunnally escondida detrás de unas rocas indicándole que no haga ruido.

Su hermana así lo hace. —Te prometo que no me alejaré, sólo quiero asegurarme que nadie nos persigue. — con su propia arma ya empuñada espera cerca de la entrada de la caverna, escondido, atento a cualquier cosa.

No sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo transcurre, pero en cuanto ve a alguien entrar a la caverna él se lanza contra el intruso apuntando al pecho.

Su ataque es detenido y a su vez él es lanzado lejos de su objetivo.

Sólo hasta que toma distancia se da cuenta que es Jeremiah, herido con cortes a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

El guardia se relaja cuando lo reconoce y vuelve a guardar sus armas.

—¡Jeremiah! — exclama Lelouch cuando lo ve descender hasta el suelo. Exhausto.

—Me alegra ver que se encuentra a salvo, su alteza. ¿Lady Nunnally?

—Ella está bien gracias a ti, nadie nos persiguió.

El hombre parece complacido al escuchar la noticia. Por un momento Lelouch temió que su guardia estuviera muriendo, pero sólo se quedó dormido.

Lelouch como puede lo arrastra con la mayor delicadeza que consigue más al fondo de la caverna junto a su hermana, al ver su preocupación le aclara que sólo está dormido y que se pondrá bien.

Lo último no lo sabe con certeza, pero se asegurará de que así sea.

Cuando considera está seguro sale de la cueva a buscar materiales para aliviar los dolores y heridas de su guardia.

Estar al pendiente de su hermana le enseñó una o dos cosas sobre lo que puede usar como remedio.

No es hasta que anochece que Lord Jeremiah se despierta, Nunnally y Lelouch pueden respirar más tranquilos ahora que ya no se encuentra tan aturdido.

Con un poco de esfuerzo se logra sentar observando sus heridas atendidas.

—Gracias majestad.

—Nosotros debemos agradecerte Lord Jeremiah, nos protegiste. — dice Nunnally ya aliviada al verlo despierto.

—Es mi deber, princesa. — 

Ahora más calmados comen lo que el príncipe logró reunir mientras buscaba lo necesario para curar a su guardia.

Una vez Nunnally se queda dormida Jeremiah y Lelouch discuten lo ocurrido.

—Hiciste un excelente trabajo hoy, Jeremiah. Te agradezco por mantenernos a salvo.

Lelouch no deja hablar al hombre, ya sabiendo lo que respondería.

—Sabíamos que enfrentaríamos situaciones como ésta, sólo que no en lo que se supone es territorio neutral. 

—¿Qué sugiere alteza?

—Tendremos que comenzar a viajar por la noche, aún nos queda mucho por recorrer y no quiero correr más riesgos.

Gottwald lo había considerado también, viajar durante el día era lo más cómodo, pero tendrían menos enfrentamientos como este al continuar de noche, sólo que los peligros serían otros. Tiburones por ejemplo.

A la mañana siguiente le informan a Nunnally sobre el cambio de planes, descansan ese día y parten al anochecer.

El cambio se siente extraño y se hace difícil cuando no cuentan ni con la luz de la luna, pero al menos se guían con ayuda de las estrellas.

Algunos días ven a lo lejos embarcaciones humanas, seguros en la distancia los evitan para nadar por debajo si es necesario.

Alguna vez sufrieron el ataque de un tiburón, pero Jeremiah los ahuyentó con facilidad. Cuando se nada por la noche siempre se debe estar atento a lo que está debajo.

Continúan de esa forma por dos meses más. Llegan a zonas donde los peces son abundantes, lo que es bueno para ellos pues resulta más sencillo cazarlos, el problema es que también se topan cada vez más con barcos humanos, por fortuna pocos de ellos hacen bien su trabajo de vigilar.

Nadar de noche resultó ser la opción correcta después de todo, es bueno que los humanos tiendan a descansar por la noche también.

Muy pocas veces se volvieron a topar con otra sirena, y si lo hicieron se trató de un errante por lo que se alejaba rápidamente.

Cuatro meses pasaron antes de que se encontraran por completo en costas orientales.

—Hermano, ¿cuándo llegaremos? — habían decidido descansar por ese día, según sus estimaciones ahora estaban en el Mar de China Oriental, luego tendrían que atravesar el Paso de Corea en donde sería más probable toparse con humanos por lo que era mejor estar descansados y listos para cualquier inconveniente.

—Ya estamos cerca, sólo debemos nadar un poco más y llegaremos. Si seguimos a este ritmo estaremos allí en dos o tres semanas más. 

_ Considerando que nada malo suceda _ . Eso último no lo dijo, pero estaba seguro que su hermana lo comprendió.

La persistente actividad humana lo mantenía ansioso y a Jeremiah en constante alerta.

Le gustaría evitar el estrecho paso pero era eso o rodear el país y alargar aún más el viaje.

La razón por la que se dirigen al mar de Japón en primer lugar es porque al parecer esa nación no tiene una fuerte actividad humana, a diferencia del lugar donde solían vivir, los humanos eran incesantes si salían de cierta parte del reino. Se habían matado unos a otros en cada oportunidad pero por el orgullo del rey no se iban de esas aguas. Aunque en realidad no tenían razón para hacerlo, después de todo, las sirenas conquistaron primero esa zona, luego llegaron los humanos.

Quizá la invasión humana se propague de la misma manera que en el Pacífico y que las hostilidades entre especies sean inevitables, pero por ahora es una buena zona.

Parten cuando llega la noche.

Sin embargo algo se siente mal.

Un sentimiento extraño se apodera de los tres, pero por temor a confirmar sus inseguridades nadie dice nada.

Están debajo de la superficie, son cuidadosos y casi no se detienen. Es mala idea hacerlo ahora.

Pasan varias horas y ahora saben a qué se debe su mal presentimiento.

El cielo y las aguas están agitados, señal segura de tormenta, pero están tan cerca de pasar, tan cerca que no se detienen y en su lugar llegan más profundo en las aguas. La tormenta bloquea la poca luz que tenían, están casi nadando a oscuras.

La tormenta en la superficie empeora, la agitación puede sentirse incluso en donde se encuentran.

Por si las dudas, Jeremiah se coloca en el lado derecho de sus príncipes, ligeramente por encima de ellos para no perderlos si las cosas empeoran.

Se mantienen en silencio tenso. Los truenos y rayos retumban en el océano

Entonces, sin que ninguno pueda hacer nada, una fuerte corriente de agua los empuja hacia atrás.

Nunnally casi pierde su agarre sobre Lelouch, pero él la sostiene tan fuerte como puede.

Jeremiah se olvida del protocolo y agarra a ambos príncipes por el brazo para que no se alejen.

Su acción a penas y fue acertada. Otra corriente de agua los empuja en el sentido contrario, más fuerte que la anterior.

El sonido atronador de la superficie junto con la oscuridad que los rodea hace poco por calmarlos, pero deben hacerlo.

El instinto les dice que vayan más profundo, pero no tienen oportunidad de hacerlo. El océano está incontrolable, las olas arrastran a los tres como si no fuesen nada.

Los lleva de un lado a otro, la fuerza en los brazos de Nunnally finalmente flaquea y se aleja de su hermano.

Lelouch grita su nombre lleno de pánico al no poder encontrarla.

Por fortuna Jeremiah logra agarrarla por su muñeca y la sostiene firme contra cuerpo, evitando que se haga más daño.

Lelouch no tiene la misma suerte ni la fuerza de su guardia contra las olas.

— _ ¡Hermano! _ — escucha los gritos de su hermana cuando nuevamente el mar los sacude y los aleja.

Lelouch sabe que tiene que luchar, pero todo a su alrededor se mueve y agita, antes que se dé cuenta se encuentra en la superficie del mar y ve con horror la enorme tormenta que está sobre ellos, las olas lo hunden una vez más. Si no pudiera respirar bajo el agua, habría muerto hace mucho.

Lord Jeremiah lo busca desesperado, pero su voz se confunde con los truenos sobre su cabeza. Quiere buscar a su príncipe, pero no puede hacerlo y arriesgarse a perder también a su princesa.

Maldice no haberlo sostenido más fuerte, maldice su propia inutilidad mientras el mar embravecido lo sigue sacudiendo.

Tratando de resistir, tratando de proteger el cuerpo de su princesa con el suyo no sabe cuánto dura la tormenta, no sabe si alguna vez se detendrá, sólo sostiene a su princesa tan fuerte como puede y espera que su príncipe se encuentre bien.

La tormenta no termina hasta varias horas después.

* * *

Lelouch no sabe en dónde está, ni siquiera está seguro de si sigue vivo aún.

Su cuerpo se siente entumecido y dolorido, además de que siente una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, algo en su ojo derecho no le permite abrirlo, con esfuerzo trata de limpiarse la cara, descubriendo que es sangre. No está tan sorprendido como debería.

Aturdido mira a su alrededor, ve piedras, arena, pedazos de algo roto, el cielo despejado…

Entonces la realización lo golpea.

Completamente en pánico busca a su hermana con la mirada pero todo lo que ve es arena. Tampoco ve rastro alguno de Jeremiah.

—¡¡Nunnally!! — grita su nombre hasta que su garganta reseca le duele, hasta que ya no puede hacerlo.

Sus músculos arden cada vez que se mueve, se da cuenta que está alejado del agua, quién sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado en tierra firme, pero se siente débil por lo que lleva seguramente varias horas varado.

Con la poca fuerza que tiene se obliga a arrastrarse de nuevo hacia el agua. Quizá pueda encontrarlos entonces.

Los músculos de sus brazos claman por un descanso, su respiración es errática y su visión no logra enfocar nada, aún así se obliga a avanzar, está tan cerca del agua. Tan cerca que se olvida de estar alerta. 

Tan cerca que nunca nota al humano que se acerca a él.

Tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos cuando el humano entierra su espada en la aleta de Lelouch atrapándolo en la arena.

Lelouch grita de dolor y se sacude tratando de zafarse, pero lo único que logra es abrir aún más la herida.

Voltea su cuerpo para ver a su atacante, muestra sus dientes tratando de intimidarlo pero no funciona. El humano no deja de sostener la espada.

Lelouch sabe que debe liberarse, por Nunnally, porque  _ no debe morir allí _ . 

El hombre grita algo, como si estuviera llamando a alguien, Lelouch sabe que no tendrá oportunidad sí más humanos aparecen.

Se traga su dolor, ignora su cuerpo adolorido y la herida sangrante de su aleta.

El humano seguro de su ventaja no esperó que el tritón se abalanzara sobre él, cortando aún más su aleta en el proceso.

El humano no esperó que la criatura casi muerta que encontró le mordiera el cuello con tal de liberarse.

Lelouch escucha al humano gritar, así como el sonido de la sangre llenando los pulmones del hombre.

Él no esperó enfrentarse de una forma tan directa con un humano y habría preferido simplemente pasarlos de largo, pero él interfirió en su búsqueda, además que atacó primero.

Lelouch aprieta su mandíbula tan fuerte en el cuello del humano hasta que deja de moverse.

Ignora el sabor de la sangre en su boca y continúa arrastrándose por la arena. Ya puede escuchar a más humanos acercarse.

Uno de ellos grita horrorizado, seguramente al ver a su compañero empapado en su propia sangre.

Lelouch lo escucha gritar algo, pero no comprende su idioma. Para cuando el grupo de humanos se acerca corriendo hacia Lelouch, él ya está dentro del agua. Ya puede respirar con normalidad.

Cuando Nunnally se despierta no entiende muy bien lo que ha pasado, recuerda la tormenta y a su hermano alejarse por la fuerza de las olas, recuerda haber gritado su nombre y a Jeremiah sosteniéndola para protegerla, pero no sabe qué ocurrió después.

Lentamente usa sus brazos para levantarse, lo suficiente para evaluar el terreno. Está en tierra firme, pero tiene agua a su alrededor, sus brazos le duelen pero lo ignora con tal de buscar a Jeremiah.

Considera gritar, pero como está en territorio humano duda que sea una buena idea, en su lugar se arrastra para regresar al océano, por fortuna no está tan lejos.

—¡Princesa Nunnally! — escucha la voz de su guardia y se alegra al tenerlo cerca.

—¡Lord Jeremiah, por aquí! —

El hombre se acerca a ella luciendo exhausto pero aliviado de encontrarla. Ella nota golpes en sus brazos y cabeza pero no dice nada.

—Lady Nunnally me alegra que se encuentre bien. — ella sabe que es sincero.

Ahora que están juntos se sumergen en el mar.

—¿Sabe algo de mi hermano? — una vez están lo suficientemente abajo la expresión aliviada de Gottwald cae, niega derrotado.

—Estuve llamando por él y usted desde que me desperté en la costa, sólo usted me respondió.

Nunnally pronto se llena de ansiedad por su hermano. Jeremiah al notar eso trata de calmarla.

—No se preocupe, su alteza Lelouch es muy inteligente, sabrá cómo encontrarnos y seguramente está bien.

Nunnally conocía bien las capacidades de su hermano, y es precisamente por eso que está preocupada, él nunca sobresalió por su fuerza o resistencia, basta con ver a su guardia para darse una idea de lo fuerte que fue la tormenta. Si él está en ese estado, entonces su hermano…

Nunnally niega con la cabeza, buscando librarse de ese tipo de pensamientos que no la llevan a nada bueno, decide confiar en la palabra de su guardián.

—Seguramente lo está, deberíamos buscarlo.

Jeremiah asiente y se acomoda para llevarla sobre su espalda tal y como lo hace el príncipe.

Todos los instintos de Lelouch le gritan que debe alejarse de la costa, sobre todo después de su enfrentamiento. Pero su lógica le dice que si él despertó en suelo firme existe la posibilidad de que su hermana haya terminado de igual forma.

Sólo saca la mitad de su cuerpo y grita su nombre, después vuelve a sumergirse tan rápido como puede y repite el proceso.

Puede ver que embarcaciones humanas han sido afectadas seriamente por la tormenta de anoche, algunos humanos observan el daño y él los evita.

En un punto su cola deja de responderle correctamente por lo que tiene que tomar un descanso, su aleta dejó de sangrar hace mucho pero aún duele y no la ha tratado como debería.

No entiende por qué el humano lo atacó en primer lugar, quizá sea su naturaleza.

Su cabeza tampoco ha dejado de punzar, pero al menos la sangre en su párpado ha desaparecido. Está cansado, tiene hambre y dolor, pero no puede detenerse hasta encontrar a su hermana.

Confía en que Jeremiah la protegerá, pero su ansiedad no desaparece.

Regresa a la superficie después de haber descansado apenas un par de minutos continuando con su búsqueda.

Quizá Lelouch no esté tan equivocado acerca de la naturaleza humana, en atacar sin razón aparente.

Japón no tiene una gran cantidad de seres humanos como las otras naciones, es cierto, eso no significa que su población sea algo que tomar a la ligera. 

Los habitantes de ese país están lejos de ocuparlo por completo debido a numerosos conflictos, una cantidad importante de su gente está conformada por refugiados de otras naciones que buscan huir de las guerras en sus países, por lo que hay una mezcla interesante de ideologías, intereses y creencias. 

El hombre que Lelouch asesinó no era japonés de nacimiento, sino que junto a su esposa y hermano llegaron al país desde Grecia, una nación conocida por sus interesantes mitologías e historias, excepto que, muchas de las historias no son sólo simples mitos.

Encontrar una sirena siempre es presagio de malos acontecimientos, el hombre, bajo su lógica, le atribuyó la destrucción del pequeño bote de su familia a la despreciable criatura e hizo lo que consideró correcto: atrapar a la sirena para matarla. Claro que no salió como esperaba y en su lugar se ahogó con su propia sangre, pero antes de eso logró llamar la atención de su familia restante quienes sólo confirmaron sus creencias de que las sirenas son seres perversos al ver que lo asesinó de una manera tan horrible, incluso después de que fue su culpa el causar la tormenta en primer lugar.

Es increíble la facilidad con la que corren los rumores en pueblos como ese.

" _ ¿Escuchaste? ¡Una sirena asesinó a uno de nosotros!" _

_ "Dicen que trató de devorarlo pero la familia del pescador lo impidió." _

_ "¿No son las sirenas quienes causan tormentas?" _

_ "¡Destruyó nuestras embarcaciones y asesinó a uno de nosotros sin ningún motivo!" _

_ "¡Qué horribles seres!" _

_ "¡No sabía que hay sirenas aquí también!" _

_ "El bisabuelo de mi tío una vez vio a una de ellas y casi pierde su mano." _

Y así los rumores corrieron mientras Lelouch buscaba desesperado a su hermana.

Centrado en su tarea, jamás imaginó que su acción en defensa propia causaría tal impacto.

La noche cayó sobre él, y el agotamiento era demasiado, su cuerpo tuvo que obligarlo a descansar, casi se desmayó por hambre varias veces en ese día por lo que tuvo que buscar comida también. Quería seguir buscando a su hermana pero su cuerpo ya no podía más.

A penas y descanso una hora antes de seguir con su búsqueda.

Por el lado de Nunnally y Jeremiah, estaban en una situación parecida, merodeaban por la costa, sólo que ellos sí se detuvieron a descansar y comer más veces, sobre todo por la preocupación de Jeremiah, eso no significa que hayan puesto menos esmero en su misión. 

Ellos también siguieron buscando durante la noche, ahora perfectamente clara, parecía una broma de pésimo gusto.

La mañana siguiente llegó, todos estaban cansados y estresados. 

Lelouch por no sabía cuánto terreno había explorado ya, una idea aterradora cruzó por su mente, ¿cómo sabe que va en la dirección correcta? ¿y sí Jeremiah y Nunnally también lo están buscando en la dirección equivocada? ¿jamás iba a volver a encontrarlos?

Era perfectamente consciente de que esos pensamientos no hacían nada por ayudarlo, pero allí estaban.

Ahora lleno de dudas siguió avanzando.

La madrugada pasó y el sol pronto se encontró en su punto más alto.

Después de la catástrofe de ayer, muchos lugareños ya estaban concentrándose en arreglar o salvar lo que podían, Lelouch ya no podía acercarse tanto y considerando todo era incluso una mala idea asomarse siquiera, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Echaba rápidas miradas sobre la superficie y se hundía esperando que nadie le prestara atención.

Por desgracia no fue así.

— _ ¿Viste eso? — _

_ —¿Qué?— _

_ —Allá, en el mar. —  _ el hombre prestó atención durante un par de segundos a la dirección que su amigo señaló, y entonces vio a lo que se refería.

Si su vista fuera menos buena habría confundido eso con un pez jugando, pero era una cabeza, saliendo y hundiéndose en el agua, una cabeza como la de un humano.

— _ ¿Crees que sea..?  _

_ —¿La sirena de la que hablaron? _ — el hombre asintió. Actuando lo menos sospechoso posible avisaron a los otros pescadores. 

Los habitantes lentamente se fueron acercando a la costa, fingiendo que recogían escombros.

Lelouch no encontró eso extraño, más que nada porque su experiencia con humanos así como de su comportamiento eran casi inexistente.

Él seguía con su búsqueda, al notar que los humanos se acercaban a la orilla prefirió esconderse más profundo en el agua. Necesitaba descansar, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Se dejó hundir en un montículo de arena no muy lejos de la superficie, se estaba desesperando y a penas era su segundo día de búsqueda.

Algo en el agua cambió.

Apenas perceptible, en otra situación no lo habría notado siquiera. Unas vibraciones en el agua, no como las que producen los peces y otras criaturas al nadar, sino como las que se producen al hablar.

Lelouch de inmediato se dirigió al origen ese extraño cambio.

— _ ch...—  _ conforme más se acercaba más distinguía.

— _ lelouch! _ —

—¡Nunnally! — gritó el príncipe cuando pudo distinguir a lo lejos dos figuras. 

Jeremiah y su hermana estaban bien. 

Era todo lo que el príncipe deseaba, encontrarlos a salvo.

Por unos instantes olvidó el dolor en su cuerpo y sólo se concentró en nadar más rápido. Jeremiah también lo hizo, aliviado de encontrar a su príncipe sano y salvo.

Cuando Lelouch tuvo entre sus brazos de nuevo a su hermana sintió que un enorme peso era retirado de sus hombros, sólo de pensar que algo malo le sucediera a su hermanita por su culpa… Pero nada de eso ocurrió, tanto Lord Jeremiah como su hermana estaban bien.

—¡Hermano estaba tan preocupada, temí que no podríamos encontrarte nunca más y yo… yo… —

Lelouch sólo la abrazó más fuerte, tratando de calmarla como pudiese.

Jeremiah estaba aliviado de encontrar a sus príncipes a salvo, ya podía respirar con tranquilidad.

—Gracias por mantenerla a salvo Lord Jeremiah. 

El hombre no encontró palabras para responder, no es que hicieran falta en primer lugar.

Ahora que estaban reunidos de nuevo podrían continuar con su viaje y alejarse del territorio humano.

O al menos esa era la intención. Porque parecía que el mundo estaba en contra de ellos.

Los humanos buscaron la figura de la sirena que vieron hace tan sólo unos minutos, algunos de ellos ya estaban preparados con enormes redes para capturar a la infame criatura.

Casi ninguno estaba al tanto de las habilidades de una sirena verdadera, pero siempre podían inventarle poderes.

En silencio se acercaron a la orilla, ¡grande fue su sorpresa al distinguir no sólo a una sirena, sino tres!

Los habitantes estaban conmocionado por el descubrimiento, algunos se alejaron pensando que era demasiado riesgo, pero el más valiente del pueblo le quitó la red al muchacho que tenía a su lado y con años de experiencia acumulada lanzó la red con intención de apresar a las tres criaturas.

Las tres sirenas estaban tan concentrados en su reunión que notaron la red cuando fue demasiado tarde. Jeremiah respondió a tiempo alejándose del alcance de esa trampa, pero sus príncipes al seguir abrazados no pudieron salir.

—¡Lelouch! — gritó asustada su hermana al estar presa.

Su hermano reaccionó rápido buscando el borde de la red para salir. Jeremiah había perdido sus armas durante la tormenta por lo que buscó romperla utilizando sus dientes y garras. Quienes lanzaron la red no les querían dar tiempo de liberarse así que jalaron la red hacia la superficie.

Se requirió la fuerza de siete hombres para lograr sacar la red del agua.

— _ ¡Tiren, con fuerza! _

_ —¡No dejen que los monstruos se escapen! _ — se gritaban los unos a los otros, cuando notaron a dos criaturas retorciéndose dentro de la red se dieron cuenta que sus esfuerzos valieron la pena.

— _ ¡No los dejen escapar ahora! _

Lelouch y Jeremiah seguían buscando romper la maldita cosa. El príncipe estaba peligrosamente fuera del agua por lo que sus esfuerzos por nadar estaban siendo en vano, Jeremiah logró romper una parte de la red y arrastró hacia él a la pequeña Nunnally.

Los humanos no dispuestos a soltar a los monstruos se abalanzaron sobre la criatura más grande para tener cautivos a los tres.

—¡¡Protege a Nunnally!! — gritó Lelouch al ver las intenciones de los humanos. —¡¡Llévala lejos!!

—¡Pero señor! — Lord Gottwald con la princesa en sus brazos no soltó la red que aún aprisionaba a Lelouch.

—¡SÓLO HAZLO! — El príncipe atacó a los humanos que tenía más cerca para que volvieran su atención hacia él y dejar que ellos escaparan. Pudo ver el dolor en la expresión de Jeremiah, así como en la de su hermana.

Con arrepentimiento y pena Jeremiah soltó la red y se sumergió tan rápido como pudo en el agua, alejándose de los humanos.

Lelouch sabía que no viviría después de esto, pero estaba bien

Al menos, tenía la certeza de que su hermanita estaría a salvo.

— _ ¡Idiota, los dejaste escapar! _

— _¡No fue mi culpa,_ _éste monstruo comenzó a atacarnos!_

Los humanos comenzaron a discutir, Lelouch no entendía lo que decían, pero podía imaginar que se molestaron por el escape.

En un momento todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él, jamás se había sentido tan pequeño, ni siquiera cuando estaba en presencia de su padre y la corte. Aún así mantuvo se expresión seria, abriendo un poco la boca para mostrar sus colmillos, en este punto sabía que no le servirían de mucho, pero no les mostraría miedo.

— _ ¿Qué hacemos ahora? _

_ —¿Crees qué se vaya a vengar de nosotros enviando otra tormenta? _

La anterior ola de ira en los humanos se transformó lentamente en incertidumbre.

— _ ¿Qué hacemos? — _ preguntó ésta vez una mujer.

El que tomó el puesto de líder hace tan sólo unos minutos se sentía inseguro.

— _ D-deberíamos quemarlo _ — dijo no muy seguro.

— _ ¿Quemarlo? _

_ —¡Claro! Es una criatura de agua ¿no? Seguro que con el fuego sus poderes no nos afectarán más. _

Esa pobre lógica fue todo lo que necesitaron.

Un hombre trató de atrapar a Lelouch pero éste respondió intentando morderlo, así que lo golpearon en la cabeza para evitar más inconvenientes.

Lo último que vio Lelouch antes de desmayarse fue el extenso océano y una serie de humanos formando un círculo a su alrededor.

— _ Nunnally… _


	2. Fuego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku ve por primera vez a una sirena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si deba explicarlo, pero dado que las sirenas y los humanos hablan idiomas diferentes, cuando Lelouch escuche hablar a los humanos se leerá en cursiva.  
> Éste capítulo no contó con la ayuda de un beta, así que los errores son míos por completo.

La tormentas siempre significaban problemas para los pueblos costeros, la que ocurrió hace dos días no fue la excepción.

El ministro Kururugi junto a su hijo y otros miembros han estado lidiando con los problemas económicos de reconstrucción en las áreas afectadas. Ya están planeando un nuevo curso de acción contra tormentas futuras, pero por el momento tenían las manos llenas visitando las costas y escuchando las peticiones de los lugareños.

El ministro Genbu le dejó a su hijo la tarea de seguir escuchando las peticiones de las personas y realizar informes para que él pueda leerlos más tarde, Suzaku sabía que no siempre podrían hacer esto pues Japón lenta, pero constantemente se llenaba de más y más personas, así que por el momento estaba feliz de tener una mayor cercanía con al menos una parte de su gente.

Como protección, su tío Tohdoh lo acompañó, así como un par de escoltas.

Era cerca del mediodía cuando llegaron a la orilla de la prefectura de Yamaguchi, una de las zonas más dañadas debido a que la tormenta tuvo lugar muy cerca de allí, incluso desde el camino de la carretera podía observar numerosos botes medianos y pequeños destruidos o varados.

La vista por sí sola ya era desalentadora, pero había algo extraño, a diferencia de las otras zonas que recorrieron, allí no se notaban personas. Suzaku tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—La tormenta no pudo ser tan fuerte, ¿verdad? — su tío también notó la falta de personas, la lluvia de hace días fue mala, sin duda alguna, pero no debería haber arrasado con toda una comunidad.

—Quizá estén en una reunión. — no debían saltar a conclusiones precipitadas.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, ambos hombres comenzaron a caminar hacia lo que supusieron es el centro del pueblo.

Escucharon gritos, pero no de miedo o dolor, sino enojados.

Sin saber qué esperar caminaron más rápido entre las calles y casitas hasta la fuente del ruido.

Entonces lo vieron, en el centro de la plaza, todas las personas estaban reunidas alrededor de una hoguera, presumiblemente avivada con las embarcaciones destruidas, no entendían el significado de ello.

La muchedumbre ni siquiera pareció notarlos conforme iban avanzando hasta estar frente al fuego.

—¡Quémenlo! 

—¡Sí, que pague por lo que hizo!

Gritaban los pobladores.

Suzaku pensó que estarían castigando a algún delincuente por la forma en que se expresaban.

Tohdoh agarró por el hombro a uno de los pescadores para interrogarlo.

—¿Qué se supone están haciendo? Los linchamientos están prohibidos en ésta nación.

El hombre no pareció reconocer a Tohdoh.

—¡Estamos castigando al monstruo! — respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Monstruo? — intervino Suzaku buscando a la dichosa criatura.

—¡Sí! Asesinó al viejo Yamir y causó la tormenta de hace dos días.

Suzaku estaba escéptico ante lo último, pero sí hubo un asesinato entonces explicaría el odio de las personas.

De repente la muchedumbre gritó más fuerte cuando un grupo de seis personas salió de una de las casitas sosteniendo algo sobre sus hombros.

El hombre dijo que estaban castigando a un monstruo, pero por lo que Suzaku podía ver era a todas luces un ser humano.

Su tío pensó lo mismo y ya se estaba preparando para intervenir, entonces los hombres dejaron caer la enorme tabla de manera vertical para mostrar a la criatura.

Suzaku y Tohdoh se quedaron congelados al verlo.

_ Una sirena _ . El joven Kururugi había escuchado hablar sobre esas criaturas, pero creyó que se encontraban al otro lado del océano, ¿cómo había llegado uno de ellos hasta Japón?

La criatura estaba inconsciente, si la posición de su cabeza decía algo. Estaba atado con sogas a la tabla a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, incluso a la distancia podía ver que las cuerdas estaban demasiado apretadas, rasgando la carne que tocaban. El atributo que más llamó la atención de Suzaku fue la larga cola, también ensangrentada en algunas partes. De color negro pero que reflejaba un llamativo color violeta a la luz.

Salió de su estupor sólo hasta que los pescadores volvieron a levantar a la criatura, listos para arrojarlo a las llamas.

Suzaku, de inmediato se abrió paso entre la multitud para llegar hasta la plataforma de ejecución.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se lanzó contra los hombres que sostenían a la sirena para alejarlos del fuego y desestabilizarlos.

La muchedumbre, al notar sus intenciones de inmediato empezaron a lanzar insultos contra el joven, queriendo atacarlo de igual forma.

—¡Deténganse! — intervino Tohdoh colocándose entre Suzaku y los pescadores. —¡En nombre del Ministro de nuestra nación no permitiré que continúen con ésta barbarie!

Los pescadores se detuvieron al escuchar sobre su gobernante, poco a poco fueron reconociéndolos.

—¡Es el Teniente Tohdoh!

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—¿Ese no es el hijo del Primer Ministro?

—¿Por qué nos detienen?

La multitud no comprendía por qué los detuvieron de hacer "justicia".

Suzaku, una vez se aseguró de alejar el cuerpo de la criatura del fuego tomó lugar frente a su tío.

—¡Por favor detengan esto! ¡Si ésta criatura ha cometido asesinato contra uno de los nuestros merece tener un juicio y obtener una sentencia justa!

Los pescadores de inmediato se opusieron.

—¡Un monstruo no merece juicio! — respondieron enfurecidos. —¡Si no lo matamos ahora se vengará de nosotros!

Parecía imposible tratar dialogar con ellos; Tohdoh entonces llamó a los pocos escoltas que los acompañaron y les ordenó apagar el fuego.

Las personas no les quisieron permitir hacerlo por lo que Suzaku se vió obligado a utilizar amenazas contra ellos.

—¡Si siguen interviniendo se les procesará bajo alteración del orden público y serán enjuiciados también! — ahora los pescadores estaban indignados. Suzaku bajó de la plataforma para encarar a las personas —¡La “justicia por propia mano” nunca será la opción. Tenemos que apegarnos a la ley para mantenernos como sociedad! — 

—Esta criatura será enjuiciada y recibirá un castigo justo, así que por favor, no cometan otro crimen.

El pequeño discurso de Suzaku les dió tiempo a los escoltas para encargarse del fuego. La muchedumbre aún no estaba conforme con lo sucedido, pero tampoco querían terminar en prisión matando a la criatura frente al hijo del Ministro en compañía del Teniente Tohdoh. Muy a su pesar se tragaron su enojo, al menos la mayoría.

Los familiares del pescador muerto se acercaron a Suzaku y al Teniente exigiendo que la sirena pagara por el crimen con su vida.

Los escoltas no permitieron que se acercaran más a Suzaku.

—Habrá justicia. — afirmó el joven. —Pero no de ésta manera. — dijo señalando a la hoguera ahora apagada.

Los familiares lo miraron con odio pero cesaron en sus intentos de acercarse.

Suzaku regresó hacia donde la sirena se encontraba, por un momento pensó que ya estaría muerto a juzgar por su estado, pero aún respiraba, levemente, pero lo hacía.

—¡Ayúdenme a llevarlo con nosotros! — los pescadores se negaron a mover un músculo, por lo que entre Tohdoh, Suzaku y los escoltas tuvieron que mover a la criatura hasta llegar al carruaje en el que llegaron.

—No creo que vaya a sobrevivir todo el trayecto. — dijo Kallen al ver con consternada fascinación a la criatura. Suzaku también lo pensó, está muy herido.

—¿Quizá necesite agua? — preguntó Urabe.

Sabiendo que nadie los ayudaría, Suzaku trajo baldes con agua y los vacío sobre la sirena, esperando alguna reacción.

Nada.

Se les ocurrió entonces meterlo en uno de los pequeños botes que sobrevivieron a la tormenta, el problema es que nadie quería darles el suyo. Tuvieron que pagar tres veces el precio de uno para que les permitieran usarlo.

Lo llenaron con agua de mar y liberaron a la sirena de las ataduras. Como pensó, las sogas rasgaron la piel de la criatura, sería un milagro si no se infectaran en el camino.

Metieron a la sirena en el pequeño bote, asegurándose que su rostro estuviera bajo el agua. Sólo entonces notaron una reacción, pequeña.

La criatura intentó abrir los ojos, pero por agotamiento o dolor desistió de sus intentos y quedó inconsciente una vez más.

—Tenemos que apurarnos. — dijo Suzaku. Amarraron el extremo del bote al carruaje, colocaron una manta sobre la criatura para evitar miradas indeseadas y retomaron su camino hacia el Santuario.

No sin antes informarle a los pescadores que mandaría personal para encargarse de los daños materiales.

Una vez dentro del carruaje Suzaku se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto al defender a la supuesta sirena asesina.

* * *

_ Horas más tarde _

Todo se sentía pesado, sentía que no podría concentrarse en nada incluso si lo intentaba.

Su cuerpo le dolía, no como antes, era como si algo  _ caliente  _ lo envolviera, era molesto, pero era peor no encontrar la fuerza para moverse.

¿Ya estaba muerto?

¿Así se sentía morir?

Estaba en movimiento. No como cuando dejaba que el movimiento del océano lo llevará de un lado a otro mientras se relajaba, era diferente, no podía explicar en qué forma, pero lo era.

No estaba flotando, sentía algo duro golpear constantemente contra su espalda y cabeza, ¿quizás se atoró cerca de un arrecife?

_ Nunnally _ .

No.

No estaba en un arrecife, ni siquiera en el océano.

_ Humanos _ .

Sí.

Los humanos lo habían capturado. 

Con mucho esfuerzo trató de abrir los ojos. No podía ver el cielo, algo tapaba la vista.

Su cabeza dolía, giró su cuello para mirar a su alrededor, estaba atrapado, dentro de algo, ¿un bote? ¿Qué planeaban hacer los humanos?

Pero también tenía agua, la suficiente para que no se secara, la suficiente para respirar sin que sus agallas dolieran por el esfuerzo. ¿Por qué lo mantendrían vivo?

Intentó mover su brazo derecho, pero no lo logró. Identificó la sensación de calor, vio su piel marcada con surcos rojos, como si lo hubieran cortado, no sangraba pero el dolor persistía.

Esas marcas estaban en su abdomen también.

El movimiento o traqueteo no se detenían, lo estaban transportando hacia algún lado.

Intentó quitar lo que lo cubría, pero estaba atado, entonces decidió hacer un pequeño agujero usando sus garras.

El sol se estaba ocultando, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente?

Ahora que lo analizaba, numerosas voces humanas sonaban a su alrededor. Era mala idea moverse entonces.

Por la pequeña abertura notó luces, como las que iluminaban los barcos por las noches, también notó fachadas de casas, no como las de las costas, algo más elaborado. ¿Estaba en medio del territorio humano?

El movimiento se detuvo, el agua que lo rodea se agitó por el repentino movimiento. Más voces sonaron, algo pesado se arrastró y el avance continúo, atravesaron una especie de portal. Ahora el sol ya se había ocultado por completo.

Siguieron por un par de minutos más hasta se detuvieron de nuevo.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

Escuchó pasos y varias voces, alrededor de cuatro humanos, muy cerca de él.

El objeto que lo cubría fue retirado y observó a los humanos sorprendidos, quizá no esperaban que despertara tan pronto, o que lo hiciera siquiera.

Un joven de ojos verdes estaba especialmente conmocionado al verlo.

Lelouch trató de sentarse, pero sus brazos no le respondían, ante su movimiento, dos de los humanos se colocaron frente al joven esperando un ataque.

Si lo iban a matar bien podría causarles tanto daño como pudiese.

No tuvo tiempo de hacer algún movimiento pues del edificio detrás de los humanos salió otro hombre, más viejo y escoltado por un grupo de cuatro humanos más.

— _ ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? _ —

— _ Iban a la lincharlo, así que intervine y lo traje aquí. _

_ —¿Bajo qué cargos lo harían? _

_ —Según testimonios de los lugareños, porque asesinó a un pescador y por ser el causante de la tormenta. —  _ respondió Tohdoh.

El ministro Genbu no lucía sorprendido al ver a Lelouch, le parecía una molestia con la que no quería lidiar ahora.

— _ ¿Por qué no dejaste que lo mataran? _

_ —¡Padre! —  _ Suzaku estaba horrorizado ante la sola posibilidad. — _ ¡Eso no habría sido justo, merece ser juzgado conforme a las leyes! _

— _ Lo entendería si se tratara de otro ser humano, pero es un monstruo _ .

Lelouch odiaba no entender su idioma, no parecía bueno para él de todas formas.

— _ Casi luce como un ser humano _ .

— _ Exacto, casi. _ — le lanzó una mirada despectiva a Lelouch, él respondió mostrando los afilados dientes. — _ Pero es más un animal que otra cosa. _

Suzaku no dijo nada al respecto.

— _ Incluso si lo sometes a juicio lo condenarán a muerte por las razones ya mencionadas, tu noble intento de justicia tendrá los mismos resultados que si nunca hubieras intervenido.  _

Aún con eso Suzaku no tenía intenciones de rendirse.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer?

La sirena se había mantenido alerta, casi sin moverse, esperando  _ algo _ . ¿De verdad era sólo un animal salvaje? ¿Sólo atacó sin razón alguna como si de un perro rabioso se tratara?

Suzaku no lo creía. Los ojos de la criatura, aún con el seguro dolor que sentía en esos momentos, eran inteligentes. Los otros animales no muestran esa  _ chispa _ . 

— _ Si demuestro que ésta criatura es inteligente, tanto como nosotros, ¿puede tener un juicio justo? _

El Ministro se echó a reír ante la simple posibilidad, pero sólo él. Tohdoh y su séquito se mantuvieron firmes, aunque incrédulos ante las palabras de Suzaku.

— _ Simplemente mátalo y sigue con tus deberes. _

_ —No perderías nada, yo me haré cargo de la sirena y demostraré que no es un simple animal. _

Genbu empezaba a desesperarse por la insistencia de su hijo.

— _ ¿Y qué ganarías perdiendo tu tiempo con eso? _

_ —Que se haga justicia. _

La firmeza en las palabras de Suzaku terminaron por convencer al ministro, aunque sólo haya cedido para continuar con sus propios asuntos.

— _ Bien, pero te ocuparás tú solo de la sirena, si te ataca será tu culpa. _

— _ Gracias. _

_ —Tienes un mes. _

_ —¿Disculpa? _

_ —Tienes un mes para demostrar que es inteligente, si no, será ejecutado en la plaza. _

Suzaku esperó contar con al menos un año, pero no tenía más opción.

— _ Está bien. _

Genbu, seguro de lo que ocurrirá añadió: — _ Si logra formar oraciones coherentes hasta lo absolvere de su crimen. _ — dijo mientras se reía, estaba seguro que su hijo no obtendría ningún resultado.

Dicho esto, regresó al castillo seguido de sus guardias. En el patio sólo quedaron Tohdoh, Suzaku, Kallen y Urabe, junto a la criatura.

—¿Fue sabio hacer la apuesta? — preguntó Kallen después de unos momentos de silencio, ella miraba a la sirena, teniendo los mismos pensamientos que el Ministro Genbu.

—No lo sé, admitió.

—¿Dónde vas a colocarlo? — Tohdoh no expresó sus pensamientos y prefirió concentrarse en el futuro curso de acción.

Suzaku consideró colocarlos en el Temizuya, pero sería altamente irrespetuoso, además que estaría a la vista de los que quieran rendir tributo a los espíritus.

—¿Kaguya me prestará su jardín privado? Ella cuenta con varios estanques, podría rellenar alguno con agua salada y mantenerlo lejos de los visitantes.

De hecho era una buena idea.

—Iré a informarle a Lady Sumeragi. — anunció Urabe.

La noche por fin tomó su lugar sobre el Santuario, hacía frío.

Es una lástima que ninguno haya pensado en traer agua salada desde la costa.

¿Le afectará mucho quedarse con el agua en el que ha estado durante varias horas?

Seguramente sí, pero no tenía opción.

Ahora faltaba lo difícil.

Suzaku se arrodilló a una distancia prudente de la criatura.

—Hey. — saludó sin saber exactamente qué decir. —No vamos a lastimarte. 

Eso en teoría era mentira, la intención inicial nunca fue protegerlo.

—¿Puedes… no atacarnos mientras te llevamos por el Santuario?

Suzaku no esperaba una respuesta, pero al menos deseó que la sirena dejara de estar tan a la defensiva.

Tohdoh ya había tomado distancia de la sirena para tomar la misma cuerda con la que lo habían jalado hasta allí, el repentino movimiento no hizo más que alterar a Lelouch, pero Tohdoh estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarlo, y ni Suzaku ni Kallen le quitaban los ojos de encima.

Lelouch no sabía lo que le harían ahora. No lo llevaban dentro del edificio, sino que caminaron hacia un pequeño camino que daba a la parte trasera. No estaba tan iluminado, y aunque los humanos lucían "tranquilos" Lelouch no confiaba en ellos.

Luego de un par de minutos de tenso silencio llegaron a un jardín con numerosos espacios llenos de agua con algunos peces que Lelouch no había visto antes, ¿serán de agua dulce? ¿Acaso los humanos planeaban ahogarlo en agua dulce?

Nada de eso.

Siguieron avanzando dejando atrás los estanques para colocar el pequeño bote debajo de uno de los árboles del jardín. El humano que anteriormente se separó, regresó con ellos en compañía de una pequeña mujer.

_ —¡Entonces es cierto, capturaron a una sirena! _

— _ No capturamos nada. _

_ —¿Van a quedárselo, para eso quieren uno de mis estanques? _

— _ No es una mascota, será por unas semanas mientras demuestro que puede ser tan inteligente como nosotros. _

_ —¿Eso es posible? _

_ —Debo intentarlo. _

Kaguya observó a la criatura, entendiendo un poco el razonamiento de su primo. Ella tampoco había visto a criaturas como esa antes, sólo en historias y en esos cuentos no se solía resaltar que fueran más que cazadores con apariencia humana.

_ —Podemos mandar a traer agua salada justo ahora. _

_ —Pero Lady Sumeragi, ya es de noche. _

_ —¡Tonterías! Suzaku es el hijo del Ministro, pueden traer agua salada si él lo pide. _

Y no estaba equivocada. Aunque la petición fue extraña, los sirvientes no hicieron demasiadas preguntas, asumiendo que querían implementar especies exóticas en el jardín.

Llevó horas pero lograron quitar el agua dulce y cambiarla por una adecuada.

El problema fue de nuevo lograr que la sirena no los atacara.

Lelouch no entendía a los humanos, lo dejaron en una esquina escondido para retirar agua. Después de ver al que pareció el líder de ese grupo, los demás humanos no mostraron comportamientos hostiles hacia él.

No tenía sentido.

El joven de ojos verdes no dejaba de mirarlo de vez en cuando mientras seguía con su faena, ¿qué esperaba?

Lelouch sentía frío, lo cual era extraño considerando las aguas en donde solía vivir, pero el lugar donde ahora descansaba a penas y lo mantenía húmedo, mucho del aire de la noche lo golpeaba sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Tenía sueño también y hambre. Consideró ir a por uno de los muchos peces de colores que nadaban en los estanques, pero sospechaba que un movimiento como ese sólo le traería problemas, por lo que se quedó quieto. Durante algunos minutos casi se quedaba dormido, pero su sentido de autoconservación lo obligaba a mantener los ojos abiertos.

Su extraño trabajo les llevó varias horas, cuando terminaron de nuevo el joven se acercó. Ésta vez Lelouch eligió no ponerse a la defensiva, hasta el momento  _ ese _ grupo de humanos en particular no le había hecho daño. Claro que no mostrar sus garras no significaba que confiara en ellos en absoluto, sólo eligió otro curso de acción.

El joven de ojos verdes se arrodilló una vez más para ponerse a su altura, le habló en tono calmado, Lelouch pensó en el tono que adquieren las madres cuando hablan con sus hijos más pequeños, pero descartó la comparación al ser demasiado extraña para su propia situación.

Por supuesto que no entendió sus palabras, el joven también se dio cuenta de eso, así que con sus manos comenzó a gesticular, señalando al propio Lelouch, luego hizo un medio círculo con su brazo y al final señaló al estanque en el que estuvieron trabajando durante tantas horas.

Tenía dos posibles traducciones: el joven quería que Lelouch saltara desde su posición hasta el estanque o que lo llevarían a ese lugar. La segunda parecía más lógica considerando que se encontraba bastante lejos del agua.

Al no saber qué responder sólo asintió. Por alguna razón los ya expresivos ojos del joven se iluminaron ante su simple movimiento y sonrió.

Con movimientos tentativos y demasiado lentos para el gusto de Lelouch, el joven colocó sus manos en el extremo del bote, no muy cerca de la cola del príncipe, temiendo que si tocaba su aleta obtendría una reacción agresiva. Lelouch se mantuvo sereno, atento a sus movimientos.

Suzaku, sin apartar su mirada de la del tritón comenzó a arrastrar el bote hacia el estanque.

Estaba al tanto que acercarse demasiado fue una idea arriesgada, pero si podía demostrarle que no tenía intenciones de lastimarlo, entonces sería más fácil el proceso de enseñanza.

Se sintió como una eternidad pero llegó a la orilla del estanque, con las manos frente a su rostro se alejó lentamente del bote. Cuando estuvo a una distancia segura volvió a hacer movimientos con sus manos indicándole que podía entrar al agua.

Lelouch observó no sólo al joven, sinó también a los otros pocos humanos que se encontraban detrás de él, dos hombres y una mujer, lo miraban expectantes. Regresó su mirada al muchacho que seguía con su explicación, añadiendo algunas palabras.

_ "Entra", "seguro", "agua"  _ alcanzó a distinguir esas palabras pero su significado le seguía siendo desconocido.

Con la fuerza de sus brazos se sentó correctamente en el bote, sin dejar de mirar a los humanos se sumergió en la fresca agua salada y de inmediato se fue hasta el fondo.

Suzaku se sorprendió ante la velocidad con la que la criatura podía actuar, pasó de movimientos lentos para acomodarse a zambullirse en segundos, casi sin hacer ruido.

Se quedaron unos segundos quietos, esperando que la criatura volviera a salir, pero no lo hizo, ninguno de ellos quería acercarse al tener tan poca luz disponible. El hecho de que se haya mantenido tranquilo hasta ese momento no significa que se quedará así si siente que lo están rodeando.

—¿Supongo que fue bastante bueno?

—Creo, esperaba más resistencia por su parte. — dijo Kallen acercándose a Suzaku.

—No creo que vaya a intentar salir de allí por un tiempo, será mejor que nos retiremos a descansar. — Tohdoh no permitió que su sobrino se quejara y lo guío hacia las habitaciones en el Santuario, los guardias hicieron lo mismo, evitando pasar cerca del renovado estanque. Kaguya sentía curiosidad, pero por su propia seguridad siguió a los demás, estaba segura que tendría oportunidad de apreciar a la sirena con más detalle al día siguiente.

Sólo hasta que Lelouch estuvo seguro que nadie más estaba cerca fue que se animó a subir a la superficie, todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso sin todos esos humanos. Sólo el sonido constante del agua lo acompañaba y el movimiento de algún pez.

Por el momento estaba vivo, pero lejos del mar, de su hermana. 

Escapar de allí no parecía posible, no tenía forma de llegar al océano sin morir de deshidratación en el camino o ser visto por alguno de ellos, además vio que las entradas se cerraban, tanto de la casa como del jardín donde ahora reside.

Supuso que ese es su castigo por creer que estaba preparado para vivir por su cuenta.

Las estrellas brillaban tanto como cuando estaba en el mar, pero ahora el cielo se sentía demasiado extraño, ya no le mostraba el camino a seguir, ahora era un recordatorio de que estaba atrapado.

_ Por lo menos Nunnally está a salvo _ . Jeremiah se encargaría de cuidarla, pero el simple pensamiento se sintió amargo, debería ser él quien se ocupe de ella.

Las sirenas no pueden llorar, pero Lelouch sintió un gran peso y dolor en su corazón.

  
  


Ese sentimiento de  _ soledad _ también lo compartía Nunnally, oculta y resguardada gracias a Jeremiah. El hombre no se atrevió a mirarla desde que siguió la orden de su príncipe de dejarlo atrás. Si  _ hubiera podido hacer más _ .

Aunque querían guardar la esperanza, en el fondo, ambos sabían que Lelouch había muerto.

Jeremiah cumpliría con la última orden de su príncipe y mantendría a Lady Nunnally a salvo, la llevaría a su destino original y viviría por y para ella. Es lo menos que podía hacer gracias al sacrificio de su príncipe.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku es un tanto sencillo de escribir, ¿creo? Sus ideales de "justicia" y "correcto" hacen casi todo el trabajo, al menos hasta que llegamos a R2 y ocurre todo el desastre.
> 
> Estuve revisando y el cargo de Ministro suele durar como cinco años, pero para este AU Suzaku contará como una especie de príncipe 
> 
> En el siguiente capítulo habrá más interacción entre Suzaku y Lelouch


	3. Sentencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para este capítulo me ayudó TagreenCat que también escribe fanfics <3   
> Aún así, cualquier error ortográfico es mío y lamento si no lo ví.
> 
> Hice una ilustración de Lelouch como sirena en acuarela, si gustan verlo les dejo el enlace aquí: https://www.instagram.com/p/CCecgbDDxc4/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link  
> Algún día aprenderé a insertar los links

Cuando el día llegó, Lelouch ya estaba despierto desde antes. No pudo descansar. Escuchaba el movimiento y ajetreo dentro de la casa, muchas personas vivían en ese lugar, pero era inseguro decir cuantas exactamente.

Aunque raro, ninguno de los humanos se acercó al jardín a lo largo de todas esas horas. Lelouch no tenía mucho que hacer, encerrado en su pequeño espacio. Y seguía teniendo hambre.

Los peces de colores a su alrededor lucían bien, pero para atraparlos tendría que sacar al menos la mitad de su cuerpo.

Consideró sus opciones y antes de que pudiera prepararse para saltar; por el mismo lugar que lo trajeron ayer, apareció el joven de ojos verdes, seguido de la pequeña mujer y otra de cabello rosa.

— _ Hola _ — Lelouch puede adivinar que eso es un saludo. — _ Te trajimos comida _ . 

En sus manos cargaba un balde de madera, dentro había peces con los que Lelouch estaba familiarizado. Lo miró con desconfianza ¿qué obtenía con alimentarlo? 

En su grupo, cuando se enfrentaban a otros clanes no se tenía la costumbre de tomar prisioneros, sólo los mataban durante la pelea.

Lelouch sabía que actualmente era un prisionero por haber matado al humano en la costa. El comportamiento de sus captores lo confundía, no se "trataba bien" a los cautivos. No tenían ninguna razón lógica para alimentarlo o asegurarse que pudiera "vivir" en ese pequeño estanque. Demasiadas molestias, demasiado trabajo para no obtener nada a cambio.

Alguna vez escuchó historias de su difunta madre sobre que los humanos los capturaban para obtener poderes de algún tipo. Una completa estupidez que sólo ellos podían creer. Las sirenas no tienen más poderes o habilidades que las otras criaturas marinas.

Quizá ese humano esté buscando favores que Lelouch no puede proporcionar, aunque de ser así, y si ese humano era tan estúpido como para creer cuentos entonces podría aprovecharse de eso para escapar en la primera oportunidad.

Podría incluso prometerle tonterías como "vida eterna" si lo regresaba al océano. Era un buen plan a largo plazo pero dependía demasiado de la ingenuidad del humano.

En lo que Lelouch hacía planes para regresar al mar, el joven se arrodilló a una distancia prudente del estanque, con el balde al lado.

Lelouch sólo lo miró, sus compañeras se quedaron de pie detrás de él, supuso que eran como sus guardianes.

Con su mano derecha el joven se señaló — _ Su-za-ku _ .

Lelouch no hizo el intento por responder; al no notar ninguna reacción por parte de la sirena, volvió a intentarlo. Ahora colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho. — _ Su-za-ku _ .

¡Oh! Lelouch ya lo comprendía, se estaba presentando.

_ Suzaku _ , repetirlo en su mente era sencillo, pero vocalizarlo…

El tal Suzaku repitió sus palabras tres veces más, luego señaló con su palma extendida hacia él.

Lelouch jamás había tenido interés en comunicarse con un ser terrestre. Incluso cuando nadaba con su hermanita e iba a la superficie su voz sonaba distinta al estar fuera del agua, al ser tan extraño simplemente había descartado el intento hace años.

Considerando su situación y su tentativo plan bien podría iniciar el proceso de comunicación con él. 

Sin importar que la sola idea de socializar con un ser humano le repugnara.

Lelouch imitó su acción al señalarse a sí mismo. — _ lelch...uch —  _ era más difícil de lo que imaginó. Pero a Suzaku y las dos mujeres les sorprendió en gran medida, ninguno se molestó en ocultar su aparente emoción.

Lelouch se relamió los labios y volvió a intentarlo. — _ Lelou...ch _

—¿Lelouch? — inquirió la mujer de cabello rosa. Él dirigió su mirada hacia ella y asintió. —Lelouch. — dijo finalmente ya más seguro.

_ —Tu nombre es  _ Lelouch, ¿ _ cierto? _

_ —¡Qué curioso nombre! — _ exclamó Kaguya encantada por los nuevos acontecimientos.

— _ ¿Supongo que eso demuestra que no viene de estos mares? _

_ —Es pronto decirlo por un solo nombre, quizá se manejen diferente. _

Después de las presentaciones Suzaku le acercó el balde con los peces, dejándolo fácilmente a su alcance ¿Esa era su recompensa por hablar?

Con eso en mente, Lelouch no se acercó de inmediato.

— _ Son para ti. — _ señaló el balde. — _ Comida. _

¿Esa era una palabra para "peces" o "alimento"? 

Comunicarse con esos humanos sería un proceso largo si seguían a ese ritmo.

Otro humano apareció, el mismo del día de ayer, se acercó a Suzaku para informarle sobre algo y se levantó para seguirlo, junto con la mujer de cabello rosa detrás de sí. 

Sólo la pequeña mujer se quedó. Se arrodilló en el mismo lugar donde anteriormente estuvo Suzaku, Lelouch no podía adivinar sus intenciones, no parecía peligrosa como la de cabello rosa o fuerte como "Suzaku", si intentara algo bien podría ahogarla… pero eso sería contraproducente para él, así que sólo la miró.

— _ Soy Kaguya _ — se señaló.

Oh bien, Lelouch podría hacer el intento de aprenderse los nombres de los humanos si iba a quedarse allí por un tiempo.

—Kaguy-a — repitió Lelouch, pero sonó horrible incluso en sus oídos. ¿Por qué era tan complicado hablar en el aire?

Su garganta se sentía seca, se hundió hasta la cabeza en el agua salada, humedeciendo sus branquias y volvió a intentarlo.

—Kaguya. — dijo con fluidez. La mujer se emocionó una vez más, aplaudiendo incluso. Sus captores eran fáciles de impresionar.

Se levantó de repente y corrió dentro de la casa, Lelouch no entendió su comportamiento, estaba seguro que no hizo nada por asustarla. Quitándole importancia procedió a comer, al menos se tomaron la molestia de que los peces estuvieran vivos, lo cual le daba cierta confianza ya que probablemente no tenían algún tipo de veneno.

Consideró comerlos dentro del agua, pero al no contar con una corriente, la sangre se quedaría acumulada y era muy asqueroso respirar agua contaminada.

Antes de que la mujer Kaguya regresara, Lelouch ya había terminado su comida y sólo se quitaba los restos de sangre de la boca. Si ella encontró eso extraño o aterrador no lo demostró.

En sus manos cargaba con ciertos objetos de colores.

Los dejó todos en el suelo y los ordenó.

— _ Ah, veo que ya comiste ¿estuvo bien? —  _ él no respondió.

Kaguya tomó una tarjeta con la ilustración de una playa, la arena y el mar se juntaban.

Ella señaló la parte azul — _ Mar _ .

Luego lo amarillo — _ Arena. _

Entonces en con un círculo señaló la ilustración en su totalidad — _ Playa _ .

Lelouch comprendía sus palabras, sólo que no sabía si debía repetir o responder con algo en su lengua.

La mujer acercó la tarjeta hacia él, aún manteniendo su distancia, Lelouch la tomó sin importarle si la mojaba. Señaló la parte azul y repitió "Mar", de inmediato con su mano libre hizo círculos en su estanque, señalando hacia éste — _ Agua _ . — explicó.

Kaguya lo miró confundida pero trató de repetir sus palabras. —¿Aghua? — Lelouch negó y lo repitió — _ Agua _ . — Sumeragi trató de nuevo y Lelouch lo dejó pasar. Kaguya señaló a su estanque y dijo en su idioma — _ Agua _ .

Lelouch repitió la palabra. Era un proceso lento y repetitivo, pero no tenían nada más.

—Agua. — señaló su estanque. —Mar— el dibujo azul —Arena— el dibujo amarillo.

Estaban aún muy lejos de tener una conversación decente, por el momento se concentraron el aprender el nombre de los objetos.

Fue un tanto complicado con aquellos que Lelouch jamás había visto, no tenían palabras para ellos simplemente.

Cosas como: Manzana, puerta, ventana, zorro, etc. En el océano ese tipo de objetos no existen, por lo que sólo repetía sus nombres.

Fue más sencillo con lo que se encontraba en el mar: caracol, arrecifes, tiburones; incluso pudo darle nombre a algunas armas. Las de los humanos estaban hechas con materiales que Lelouch no conocía, las de ellos las formaban con huesos y piedra pero podía reconocer con facilidad la forma de una lanza, una espada, cuerdas, entre otros.

Antes que lo notaran, la tarde cayó sobre ellos. En opinión de Kaguya había hecho un gran progreso, ella misma había aprendido a pronunciar algunas palabras en… idioma sirena, y a su vez, Lelouch pudo nombrar desde objetos hasta animales.

Aunque sospechaba que eso no sería suficiente para el Ministro Genbu, después de todo, incluso algunas aves de compañía son capaces de repetir hasta oraciones ¿no? Está claro que las sirenas tienen su propio sistema de comunicación, pero el desestimaria esa lengua alegando que la criatura podría estar repitiendo palabras inventadas, o sonidos, mejor dicho.

Es curioso, las pocas palabras que Kaguya aprendió tienen cierto grado armonioso, como si se tratara de una melodía. Recordó viejos relatos sobre las criaturas, poniendo énfasis en su hermosa voz con la que eran capaces de asesinar debido a que "hechizaban" a los marineros. No estaba muy segura si esas criaturas tienen poderes como los mitos afirman, ya los habría utilizado de ser así ¿no?

Saliendo del tema de los mitos, comparando su idioma con el de la sirena, el suyo sonaba  _ seco _ , de una forma que no podía explicar con claridad.

Kallen le había traído comida hace unas horas pero se había retirado rápido debido a sus propias tareas, Kaguya intentó compartir su propio alimento con Lelouch, pero él se negó. Ociosamente Sumeragi se preguntó si la comida preparada le haría mal, considerando que lo vió comerse los peces vivos.

Kaguya comenzó a recoger sus "materiales de enseñanza", ya estaba planeando continuar mañana con partes del cuerpo, recordaba tener libros con ilustraciones sobre las partes de los peces, fue entonces que su primo apareció, al parecer al fin libre de sus obligaciones.

_ —Kaguya _ ,  _ ¿estuviste aquí todo el día? _

_ —¡Sí! Estuve enseñándole a Lelouch el nombre de algunos objetos. _

Demostrando su punto, Sumeragi sacó una ilustración al azar y se la mostró a Lelouch, él la observó unos instantes y repitió —Noche. — siguió mostrando las otras ilustraciones hasta que terminó, Suzaku estaba impresionado. Lelouch por su parte, estaba fastidiado.

— _ ¿Podrá formar oraciones completas pronto? _

Kaguya torció la boca — _ Una cosa es enseñarle objetos y otra las conjugaciones de nuestro idioma, si tuviéramos alguna referencia sobre su manera de comunicarse sería más rápido. _

Algo difícil, considerando que hasta ese momento ni humanos ni sirenas habían intentado tener una "relación" más allá de las hostilidades.

Bueno, tendrían que hacerlo de la manera típica.

Suzaku aún mantenía una distancia segura de la sirena, le resultaba interesante que no mostrara muchas expresiones faciales, como si se tratara de una hermosa estatua. Descartó ese pensamiento tan rápido como vino.

— _ ¿El  _ agua _ está bien? ¿Deberíamos cambiarla? _

_ —Seguramente tendrá que ser reemplazada de manera continua. _

De nuevo apareció la mujer de cabello rosa con más alimento para Lelouch, junto con un hombre de cabello claro.

Aún guardando distancia Suzaku regresó al tema de las presentaciones. —Hola, Lelouch. — movió su diestra de un lado a otro, las sirenas también saludaban de esa forma, sólo que no tan lento.

— _ Ella es Kallen.  _ — señaló a la mujer, — _ ella es  _ Kaguya— ahora Lelouch estaba haciendo las conexiones. — _ Yo soy  _ Suzaku. — para presentarse debe añadir un "yo soy", anotado; por último — _ Él es Urabe.  _

Mujer-Ella. Hombre-Él. Para presentaciones propias: Yo soy.

Eso era un mejor progreso para Lelouch que memorizar palabras aleatorias, de todas formas las recordó, quizá en el futuro le ayudarían de alguna manera.

Preparándose para torturar su garganta se hundió unos segundos en el agua salada bajo la atenta mirada de los humanos.

Al emerger continúo con la "conversación".

—Hola Suzaku — dijo dirigiéndose al joven, —Kaguya — miró en la dirección de las personas conforme los nombraba —Kallen. Urabe. Yo soy Lelouch vi Britannia. 

— _ ¿Eso fue un apellido? — _ exclamó Sumeragi

_ —O quizás un título. —  _

Lelouch no tenía ninguna necesidad de mencionar su nombre completo, pero si los humanos se manejan también de manera jerárquica quizá en su sistema el hecho de que Lelouch sea un príncipe pueda significar algo. Un riesgo medido.

— _ Mucho gusto en conocerte,  _ Lelouch vi Britannia. — dijo Suzaku, con un ademán la chica Kallen y el tal Urabe dejaron la comida cerca de la sirena.

Una vez hecho eso, todos se retiraron de vuelta a la casa o Santuario, según le había explicado Kaguya.

Lelouch pudo respirar a gusto una vez estuvo solo después de tener que convivir todo el día con la humana.

Le dolía la cabeza sólo de pensar en que tendría que repetir esa rutina durante un tiempo indefinido. Pero si quería aprender a comunicarse con ellos debía soportarlo.

Decidió descansar en el fondo de su estanque.

  
  


Los días siguientes transcurrieron como el primero. Kaguya pasaba más tiempo en su compañía, quizá no tenía cosas que hacer; después estaba Suzaku y sus dos guardias quienes no se alejaban de él. Eso y que no aparecía durante el día le hizo comprender a Lelouch que era una figura de poder. Su captor no era cualquier persona.

También dedujo que su presencia en ese jardín era un secreto para los demás trabajadores/visitantes del Santuario ya que sólo Suzaku y sus guardias se ocupaban de sus "necesidades" como cuando le cambiaban el agua o le llevaban comida.

El hombre llamado Tohdoh fue el menos lo vigiló, también era importante, sólo que no sabía en qué medida. 

La guardia Kallen mantenía una distancia prudente de él, preocupada porque en cualquier momento pudiera saltar y atacarlos a todos, y aún así conservaba una curiosidad infantil hacia él. Urabe por el contrario, se mantenía atento mostrando cierta fascinación por él en lugar de miedo, quizá porque podría encargarse de él si intentara algo extraño.

Al término de su segunda semana Lelouch ya era capaz de formar oraciones "simples" pero coherentes.

Las palabras como "querer" y "necesidad" fueron de lo más útiles, además de los conectores de oraciones.

Le faltaba aún mucho vocabulario para seguir las conversaciones más largas, pero podía darse a entender gesticulando.

Ese día en especial no fue Kaguya quien se quedó a enseñarle sino Suzaku, su vestimenta era diferente, más cómoda, quizá ese era su día libre.

—Hey. — saludó antes de arrodillarse frente a él.

—Hola. — respondió Lelouch. Se quedó mirando al humano, esperando. 

Suzaku era mejor en lo que se refería a la enseñanza que Kaguya, la chica no era mala, pero se concentraba en mostrarle palabras que Lelouch consideraba innecesarias, no veía cómo en su situación necesitaría utilizar la palabra "dulce" o "cama".

Suzaku se centraba en oraciones que podría utilizar a futuro y eso al menos, tenía que aplaudirlo.

Esa vez no fue la excepción, su lección consistió en formular preguntas; cuestionamientos sobre el  _ tiempo, acción, explicación,  _ entre otros.

Al final de la tarde continuaron con sus ejercicios sobre "cuestionar".

Dos días más pasaron a partir de allí, y si era honesto, a pesar que fue Suzaku el que insistió sobre la inteligencia de la sirena, estaba muy sorprendido sobre lo rápido que comprendió y habló su idioma. Incluso otros humanos requieren de  _ meses _ para comprender el japonés, y en cambio Lelouch ya era capaz de expresarse en cuestión de dos semanas.

Incluso Tohdoh estaba sorprendido con ese repentino avance.Kaguya fue quien más disfrutó de "hablar" con la criatura.

Suzaku no había comunicado ninguno de sus avances con su padre, en parte porque sus constantes obligaciones no le permitían verlo, y también porque quería ver la cara de sorpresa de su padre cuando le enseñará que el "monstruo" es tan inteligente como ellos.

Suzaku le estaba enseñando escritura japonesa, así como una posible traducción de su nombre, Lelouch luchaba con imitar los dibujos, especialmente interesado en su nombre. Mientras lo observaba, la mente de Kururugi comenzó a analizar la situación actual: le quedaban menos de dos semanas según el plazo que le dió su padre, no estaba seguro si la sirena obtendría un juicio pero sí sabía con certeza que no liberarían a Lelouch sólo por demostrar que entendía su lenguaje, estaba muy al tanto que la frase de su padre fue una simple broma.

Desde que dejó la costa de Yamaguchi no había regresado, en su lugar dejó que Kallen y Urabe se encargaran de lo económico. Por supuesto que la familia del difunto les exigió respuestas sobre el destino de la sirena y que querían estar en primera fila cuando lo asesinaran, Urabe los pudo convencer que al ser una situación inusual no se les permitía a los civiles asistir a la ejecución pero que obtuvo su castigo.

Al principio Suzaku no supo si fue buena idea o no mentirles con la supuesta ejecución de la sirena, pero entendió que Urabe sólo buscó no hacer más grande el asunto. Además que esa familia recibió una compensación económica extra. Suzaku agradeció no haber estado en Yamaguchi ese día, darles a los familiares un poco de dinero a cambio de la vida de su familiar era… se sentía como escupirles en su dolor.

Regresó su mirada a la criatura frente a él, se preguntaba ¿qué le va a pasar?

Mientras más lo pensaba, más parecía que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Por su parte, Lelouch seguía trabajando con los kanji, trazándolos en un pedazo de papel que le proporcionaron.

La escritura no era una acción ajena a las sirenas, sin embargo no era muy practicada, después de todo, bajo el mar no podían guardar "papeles" como en tierra firme. Charles mantenía una colección de grabados en piedra de generaciones de sirenas anteriores que sólo los nobles podían ver, era información sobre las corrientes marinas, cómo leer las estrellas, etc, es más común que ese conocimiento se transmitiera de forma oral pero también estaba registrado en piedra.

Lelouch podía sentir la mirada de Suzaku sobre sí mientras practicaba, era diferente ahora, como si tuviera muchas cosas que preguntar y no supiera por dónde empezar. Lucía preocupado.

Aún mantenía su distancia de Lelouch y él lo agradecía, en el transcurso de esos días nadie había intentado hacerle daño, pero seguía sin confiar en ellos. Con Jeremiah le tomó un mes confiar, ¿qué podía esperar con sus captores? Por muy "amables" que fueran.

Lelouch suspiró y dejó de lado su escritura.

—¿Qué sucede? — era consciente que su pronunciación era mala, pero se daba a entender y eso ya era ganancia.

Suzaku (al parecer) no pensó que sus preocupaciones fueran tan obvias y por un momento no supo qué responderle, Lelouch sólo lo observó en lo que aclaraba sus pensamientos, un tanto acostumbrado al extraño comportamiento humano.

Suzaku finalmente habló, adoptando una posición más seria que hace unos segundos.

—¿Por qué mataste al hombre?

Oh, Lelouch ya sabía que tocarían ese tema, de hecho supuso que tardaron tanto en llegar allí debido a que no había aprendido a responder preguntas. Le gustaba que ese humano fuera tan directo al respecto.

Ahora, ¿debía decirle la verdad o mentirle?

En sus ejercicios sobre preguntas Suzaku había cuestionado sobre su familia y Lelouch respondió que tenía hermanos pero que viajó solo.

En esas prácticas Lelouch se dió cuenta que los pescadores no le informaron que estuvieron a punto de capturar a otras dos sirenas y Lelouch iba a mantener la mentira tanto como pudiera, no sería bueno tener a nadie cazando a su hermana ni a Jeremiah.

—¿Me entendiste? — Suzaku se preocupó que no comprendiera alguna palabra y que respondiera algo incoherente.

—Sí, comprendo. — se alejó un poco de la orilla para tomar distancia del joven. —Fue en mi defensa. — Suzaku ahora parecía interesado.

—¿Por qué?

Lelouch se decidió por una verdad a medias. Bien podría dar su versión de los hechos sin mencionar a Nunnally.

Se recargó en el extremo contrario del estanque, con el suficiente espacio para mostrar el final de su aleta donde la herida de rasgadura ya había cicatrizado.

—Me atrapó en la playa, después de la tormenta.— continuó explicando volviéndose a hundir en el agua. —Quería escapar, volver al mar y lo mordí.

En ese momento Lelouch no estaba en todos sus sentidos, pero no había necesidad de mencionar eso, a él no le importaba la vida del humano y no se arrepentía de haberlo matado, pero si debe fingir arrepentimiento lo haría.

En opinión de Suzaku eso cambiaba las cosas, fue en  _ defensa propia _ . El problema seguía siendo que Lelouch es un monstruo, aunque diera su versión de los hechos seguramente su declaración sería desestimada porque un humano resultó muerto y su atacante no.

Con esa nueva información en mente se levantó para buscar a su tío Tohdoh y comunicarle la nueva información.

Lelouch se quedó solo, esperando para saber si sus palabras fueron las correctas o si por error cavó su propia tumba.

\------

Hablar con Tohdoh fue menos esclarecedor de lo que pensó, no le dijo nada que Suzaku no supiera de antemano.

Mientras estaba sentado bebiendo té junto a él, Suzaku se daba cuenta que su intervención pudo no significar una diferencia al final.

Sí, demostró que las sirenas (o al menos Lelouch) pueden lograr entender y hablar el lenguaje humano. Sí, gracias a ello supo que no actúan por instinto como los animales, sino que pueden atacar por defenderse y que no mataran a los humanos sólo porque sí. También aprendió que las sirenas tienen un lenguaje y jerarquía bien definidos, tal y como los humanos, que existen quienes gobiernan y dictan las leyes y castigos. También tienen lazos familiares y se protegen entre ellos.

No son tan diferentes unos de otros, pero al final,  _ ¿servirá de algo? _

Esa valiosa información sólo la conocen cinco personas y si el Ministro Genbu lo ordena, esa información morirá junto con Lelouch.

  
  


Los días siguieron pasando y pronto las tres semanas se cumplieron. Suzaku no le ha informado a Lelouch sobre su probable destino al final del mes, en su lugar continúa enseñándole sobre su idioma y algunas costumbres, a veces Lelouch también comparte algunas cosas, pero en la mayor parte del tiempo sólo escucha y observa.

Una noche, libre de sus obligaciones Suzaku decide platicar con la sirena.

—¿Ustedes tienen  _ juicios? _ — Lelouch quien se encontraba analizando un diccionario con dibujos alzó su mirada sin entender la palabra.

—¿Juicios? — Suzaku, como se le hizo costumbre adoptó una posición más firme cuando le explicaba algo nuevo.

—Cuando una persona hace algo malo, cuando comete un crimen, unas personas especiales se encargan de dictar su castigo, basándose en pruebas y hechos, considerando también la magnitud de la falta.

Lelouch lo consideró un poco.

—Si alguno comete una falta hacia el rey o la nobleza, es asesinado. — Suzaku parecía impresionado con la facilidad con que eran condenados a muerte. —No existen las prisiones en nuestro mundo. — continúo. Recordaba hace tiempo cuando una sirena fue acusada de robo. —Si cometen un crimen contra otra sirena reciben castigos corporales. — el ladrón fue sentenciado a perder un tercio de las escamas de su cola lo cual lo dejó incapacitado durante un largo tiempo. —Las sirenas que no son parte de la guardia y tienen cicatrices son excluidos de las comunidades y suelen morir solos.

Muchas de las sirenas "errantes" son de hecho, criminales. Muy pocos como Lelouch son los que deciden separarse por gusto.

Suzaku consideró la nueva información, planeando su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Cuál es el crimen por asesinar a otra sirena?

—Muerte.

Su conversación terminó después de eso.

  
  


Desde el momento en que Suzaku comenzó a pasar más tiempo con él enseñándole diversos temas, Lelouch estuvo esperando por alguna petición o pregunta extraña. Algo relacionado a si tenía poderes o habilidades "secretos", pero ese tema jamás llegó. Sí había interés en sus habilidades por parte de Kaguya pero era como saber nuevas curiosidades, no como un interrogatorio; a veces le preguntaba sobre el concepto de "familia" en las sirenas y descubrieron que es de hecho muy parecido al de los humanos, claro que en el caso de Lelouch su  _ familia  _ no era el ejemplo ideal, después de todo su padre tomó varias parejas para sí, pero con las otras familias el patrón era que se juntaban, tenían hijos, a veces se separaban y otras no. Claro que debido a su larga vida, el tema de la reproducción no era algo de suma importancia.

Las preguntas de Kaguya consistían en un intercambio, Lelouch le daba algo y ella también, la sociedad humana era más compleja de lo que imaginó alguna vez.

En cambio, con Suzaku el tiempo pasaba con la enseñanza en lugar de la información. Durante las tres semanas de su cautiverio, Lelouch estuvo esperando comportamientos agresivos hacia él, analizó los movimientos de los que lo rodeaban esperando por un golpe a traición, pero nunca llegó. Ni siquiera los humanos como Kallen, Urabe o Tohdoh parecían estar interesados en atacarlo y contaron con varias oportunidades para hacerlo.

Era estresante mantenerse alerta todo el tiempo y para su consternación, descubrió que en compañía de Suzaku o de Kaguya tendía a bajar más la guardia.

Cuando sus visitas y clases cesaban durante las noches, Lelouch se reprochaba por su debilidad, recordándose que no debe confiar en los humanos, que gracias a ellos se encuentra atrapado en primer lugar. 

Pero las sonrisas sinceras que le daban eran difíciles de ignorar.

Por supuesto que nunca olvidó su posición como prisionero, jamás olvidó que su hermanita seguía allá afuera, pero, en el fondo tenía que admitir que  _ esos  _ humanos no eran tan terribles como los imaginó.

Los días siguieron pasando y Lelouch encontraba cada vez más complejo el idioma, pero no menos interesante.

Una tarde Suzaku sacó el tema de los "juicios", al principio Lelouch no entendió el por qué del tema, pero conforme avanzaba la conversación lo fue descubriendo.

Actualmente podía pensar que Suzaku era la definición de "una buena persona". Desde que despertó tan lejos del océano y se quedó atrapado en un estanque se preguntó cuál fue la razón de dejarlo vivir.

Ahora lo sabía. 

Suzaku no impidió que lo mataran porque quería sacar algo de él, sino por su fuerte sentido de la "justicia".

Un concepto extraño.

Lelouch no lamentaba haber matado al humano, de haber logrado escapar junto a su hermana ni siquiera habría pensado en el incidente más de lo necesario, pero después de esa extraña plática, el príncipe comprendió que su acción no pensada no sería olvidada, que no estaba vivo para que sacaran provecho de él, sino para dictarle una sentencia que seguramente sería la muerte.

El pensamiento, la realización, el llegar a la fatídica conclusión lo hizo reír.

Todo ese tiempo estando allí no fue para más que alargar su fecha de muerte, haciéndola quizá menos horrible que morir quemado vivo, pero su destino era el mismo, al final.

Esa noche se dio cuenta que su plan de escapar no tuvo oportunidad desde el principio.

Ahora, quizá, Lelouch se arrepentía de haber matado al humano.

Más pronto de lo que Suzaku quiso, el final del mes llegó.

No volvió a tocar el tema con Lelouch, pero el comportamiento más decaído de la sirena lo hizo darse cuenta que no tenía que explicarle nada, él ya lo sabía. Después de todo, era muy inteligente.

Durante todo el día, el hijo del Ministro no hizo más que mirar en dirección a la oficina de su padre, esperando que saliera en cualquier momento para que asesinara a la sirena.

Parecía que Genbu adivinaba los pensamientos de su hijo y en lugar de hacer algo, esperó a que la noche llegara.

Con sus eternos escoltas a su espalda se encontró con su hijo y su Teniente Tohdoh en la entrada del jardín privado de Kaguya.

No le dijeron nada aparte de los saludos formales.

Era una linda noche.

En silencio los siguió hasta uno de los muchos estanques del jardín, en el extremo opuesto a él pudo ver a la criatura, observándolo, sin expresión.

Se detuvo frente a la sirena, a una distancia segura, igual a la primera vez que lo vió.

—¿Y bien? — aunque seguía mirando a Lelouch la pregunta fue dirigida hacia su hijo. —¿Te rendiste con tu experimento inútil? — 

Suzaku negó. —Mantengo lo que dije, espero que usted cumpla con lo que prometió. — ambos sabían que no sería así.

Suzaku hizo una señal hacia Lelouch, él, lentamente se acercó hasta quedar en el centro de su lugar.

—Veo que lo entrenaste — se burló Genbu. —Puedes hacer lo mismo con los perros.

—No soy un perro. — intervino Lelouch, callando al Ministro debido a la repentina sorpresa.

Sus escoltas también se pasmaron.

—¿Habló? — preguntó incrédula Chiba.

—Soy capaz de entenderlos. — respondió Lelouch mirando en su dirección, luego regresó su atención hacia Genbu. —Le pido Ministro, que no me trate como si fuera un simple animal.

El Ministro pasó rápidamente de la sorpresa al enojo pero dirigido hacia su hijo y Tohdoh.

—¿Qué significa esto? — 

—La prueba que pediste, padre.

—¡Un simple truco! —

—¡No lo es! No sólo repite frases, comprende, entiende, formula, ¡no es diferente a nosotros!

—¡Silencio! — gritó enojado el Ministro. Incluso sus guardias se callaron ante el repentino estallido de ira de su líder.

La mirada enfurecida del Ministro se dirigió hacia Lelouch y lo señaló. —¡Esas criaturas no son como nosotros, no piensan ni razonan! ¡Son simples animales con la mitad de nuestra apariencia!

—¿De qué está tan asustado Ministro? — Lelouch sin parecer intimidado llamó la atención del hombre, aún en su lugar.

—¿Q-qué?

—¿A qué le tiene tanto miedo? — continúo Lelouch.

Suzaku quiso decirle que se callara, pero él ni siquiera lo miraba. —Su hijo le ha demostrado que en lo que respecta a inteligencia no somos tan diferentes. ¿Por qué se niega a verlo? — se acercó un poco más a la orilla. —¿Es por mi anatomía? — aún con la noche, el brillo de la luna se podía ver reflejado en la larga cola del príncipe, balanceándose de un lado a otro, evitando que se hundiera. —¿Acaso la apariencia física es lo único que le importa a los humanos? —ninguno respondió a eso.

—¿Fue porque maté a uno de los suyos? — Suzaku sintió que se estaba echando la soga al cuello. 

—Ustedes también han asesinado a muchos de los nuestros, lo sabe ¿no? Yo maté a ese pescador porque él me atacó primero. — los guardias se miraron incómodos unos a otros, no estaban informados sobre eso. —Si no me defendía entonces ese humano me habría asesinado cuando mi único crimen fue terminar arrastrado por la tormenta. Si él me mataba a mí, nadie habría castigado a ese hombre y seguramente lo habrían celebrado, y sí, él me iba a matar, la herida que me provocó no se obtiene en el océano. Pero, si yo me defiendo y lo ataco en defensa propia, ustedes lo primero que hacen es querer asesinarme sin oportunidad de dar razones.

O dígame Ministro, si su pescador me hubiera matado, ¿alguien de su gente habría exigido justicia por mí? —

Genbu y todos los demás presentes se mantuvieron callados, analizando sus palabras aunque no quisieran: no esperaban que la criatura no sólo hablara, sino que también les diera un discurso ético.

—Nosotros evitamos estar cerca de ustedes porque sabemos que son  _ criaturas _ muy agresivas, y según me cuenta Kaguya, ustedes piensan eso mismo de nosotros. ¿Yo debo considerarlos monstruos a ustedes en la misma medida que ustedes nos consideran animales a nosotros? —

Genbu no sabía si mirarlo con odio o incredulidad.

—Ni siquiera deberías estar vivo. — respondió.

—Pero lo estoy, y eso desmorona tu débil mundo ¿no es así? Estás asustado porque tú comprensión de la realidad, de lo  _ "blanco y negro _ " ahora tiene matices grises.

Dime, ¿deberías juzgar mis actos como si se tratara de otro humano o vas a ignorar todo lo que descubriste hoy y volver a tu tranquila zona segura en donde sólo ustedes son la especie superior y tienen el derecho de destruir todo bajo su pie? —

Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos cuando Lelouch terminó con su reflexión.

Suzaku nunca se imaginó que Lelouch fuera capaz de dar un discurso como ese y menos hacia su padre en su primer encuentro. ¿Cómo fue capaz de exponer todo eso con lo aprendido en un solo mes?

Lelouch se mantuvo quieto, sólo el ocasional sonido de los peces o de su parte inferior moviéndose se escuchaba.

Después de lo que parecieron horas el Ministro Genbu se retiró del jardín sin dar explicaciones, sus guardias Asahina, Chiba y Senba lo siguieron más por costumbre que otra cosa.

Sólo hasta entonces Suzaku se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

—Lelouch, ¿qué..? — 

—Si me va a matar, no quiero darle la satisfacción de que siga viviendo en un mundo definido.

Sin darles mayores explicaciones se fue al fondo del estanque.

Los humanos se complican la vida gracias a los conflictos morales. 

Ellos tienen animales que protegen y otros que comen, se escandalizan cuando se lastima a sus animales de compañía pero no cuando se le hace lo mismo a otra criatura.

Puede entender que el Ministro estaba tan seguro de asesinarlo porque consideró a Lelouch como un animal sin valor, entonces, si rompe esa frágil ilusión, ¿con qué se queda?

Probablemente no vaya a vivir demasiado tiempo, pero al menos con esto, espera hacer añicos su realidad. 

Una vida de constantes " _ ¿Y si? _ " y _"¿por qué?"_.

  
  
  


Tuvo que transcurrir más de una semana para que el Ministro volviera a aparecer frente a Lelouch.

Sólo que su castigo fue algo que ni él ni Suzaku imaginaron.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy un tanto orgullosa del discurso que dio Lelouch ante el Ministro, creo que quedó bien, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado también <3  
> Y en definitiva es una mala idea confiar en Genbu, es casi tan malo como Charles (?)
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer! Sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz <3


End file.
